Il più perfetto di tutti i momenti
by Megnove
Summary: Serie di brevi incentrata sulla felicità. Qual è il momento perfetto per ognuno dei Nostri?
1. 9- Pont Mirabeau

**Il Più Perfetto di Tutti i Momenti**

9- Pont Mirabeau

Un cielo di un azzurro stupendo. Tanto luminoso da abbagliare. Riempie gli occhi. Solo pochi fili sottili di nuvole candide a farlo risaltare ancora di più. Il sole è caldo, dolce e penetrante per essere un mattino d'inverno. Lo si sente fin sotto questi abiti pesanti. Ma del resto, l'inverno è quasi finito. La primavera… è alle porte, ormai.  
L'avevamo detto che prima o poi saremmo tornati. E certe promesse vanno mantenute. Solo che stavolta… c'è tutto il tempo di stare tranquilli. Di pensare pensieri leggeri. Il suono del fiume che scorre somiglia ad una canzone.

_Bisogna che ricordi  
__La gioia sempre seguiva la pena_

Poi la canzone si arricchisce di un'altra melodia. Una voce trillante, gioiosa come una campanella d'oro. Ce ne hai messo di tempo per le tue spese… o è solo a me che sembra sempre che passi un'ora per ogni minuto che non ti vedo. Ma va bene così. Dopotutto siamo venuti a divertirci. Abbiamo tempo per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia voglia di fare.  
E qualsiasi cosa ti faccia sorridere così è la benvenuta.  
Arrivi quasi volando sulle punte e ti chini un attimo a riprendere fiato, con un leggero rossore sulle guance. -Scusa il ritardo. Alla fine ho trovato tutto quello che cercavo… ma tornando abbiamo incontrato delle persone e siamo rimaste troppo tempo a chiacchierare! Ti sarai annoiato…  
-Io? No, no.- Mi sollevo dalla balaustrata spolverandomi la polvere dai gomiti della giacca. -Non ci si può annoiare in una giornata così bella. E comunque abbiamo ancora tutto il pomeriggio per la nostra passeggiata e la visita al Louvre. Vi siete divertite?  
-Tanto! Aspetta di vedere il regalo che ti ho preso per stasera! L'ho cercato dappertutto! E lei era… così contenta di rivedermi. Ha detto che ne era _sicura_. Adesso è sposata, sai? E vogliono avere dei bambini… Ma ha chiesto di te! Saresti potuto venire anche tu.  
-Tranquilla. Lo sai che sono un musone… negozi e chiacchiere non fanno per me… poi magari ti saresti imbarazzata a discutere di cose da ragazze con le tue amiche in mia presenza.- Mio malgrado, non riesco a trattenere un guizzo malizioso. -Oppure per caso volevi esibire con loro il TUO futuro marito?  
Spalanchi gli occhi -così trasparenti- e trattieni il fiato, metà scandalizzata, metà divertita. -Ma che cosa dici!… Davvero, certe volte sei… e perché ridi in quel modo adesso?  
È vero che sto ridendo. Non posso farne a meno. Alzo di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo. Lo stesso color acquamarina dei tuoi occhi, festoso di luce, musica e primavera. -E perché non dovrei? Credo… che questo sia il più perfetto di tutti i momenti. Il sole splende… il mondo è in pace… questa città è bellissima.- Sento che il mio tono cambia, il mio sguardo cambia, mentre lo riporto sul tuo viso. -E il mio cuore è pieno d'amore per te.  
Ti copri la bocca con le mani per un attimo, con un altro leggero suono soffocato. Poi il tuo sorriso torna a sbocciare, più meraviglioso che mai. Gli occhi ti si inumidiscono, riempiendosi di gioia. E le mie braccia si riempiono di te.  
Ti stringo come un mazzo di fiori, respirando tutta l'ebbrezza di quest'istante. Lo so, di solito sono troppo timido per dire certe cose così apertamente. Ma adesso… riuscirei perfino a mettermi a ballare il valzer con te in strada. E non è detto che tra un paio di minuti non lo faccia.  
Sei stata tu a rendermene capace. A permettermi per la prima volta nella mia vita di dare tutto quello che avevo da dare. E che nessun altro aveva mai voluto. Hai acceso tu questa gioia, questa forza dentro di me, che nemmeno io sapevo di possedere.  
Non sai quanto mi renda felice poter rendere felice te solo così, con pochi gesti, con poche parole. Ti prometto… che continuerò a farlo, sempre, finché sarà in mio potere. Che farò tutto quello che potrò perché quel tuo sorriso non si spenga mai.


	2. 5- Un altro di tutti gli arcobaleni

5- Un altro di tutti gli arcobaleni

Uno stupendo cielo azzurro. Tepore di primavera. Dopo molti giorni di pioggia, è tutto terso come se il mondo fosse stato appena ripulito. La giornata più adatta per rincalzare il vecchio albero.  
Mi piace lavorare all'aperto. Il vento sulla pelle riesco ancora a sentirlo. Forse ci riuscirei anche se fosse spessa e rinforzata il doppio di quello che è. Vanga in spalla ed esco nel mio giardino.  
Hah. Dico il _mio _perché sono quello che se ne occupa di più. La maggior parte delle piante e degli arbusti li ho piantati io. Ma tutti possono venire a passeggiarci se ne hanno voglia. Non m'importa neanche se raccolgono qualche fiore. Soprattutto se è per un _buon _motivo (tipo regalarlo a qualcuno).  
Purché non si azzardino a fare danni troppo grossi… e nel caso promettano di rimediare. Dopo la prima e ultima volta che un paio di loro si sono azzuffati tra le aiuole e poi hanno dovuto perdere tutti i pomeriggi di una settimana a rimetterle a posto, hanno capito l'antifona.  
Per fortuna il vento non ha piegato troppi steli. Li rialzo uno a uno, con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Lego delle cannucce a quelli più deboli. Strappo, con tristezza, qualcuno che sembra troppo rovinato. Ne faccio un mazzo che poi metteremo sulla tavola a pranzo. Anche quando la bellezza viene abbattuta dalla tempesta, non è comunque distrutta. Può ancora dare gioia perfino dopo la morte.

_Shiki Soku Ze Shiki  
__Shiki Soku Ze Ku  
__Ku Soku Ze Ku  
__Ku Soku Ze Shiki. (1)_

Almeno così dicono qui. L'ho letto in uno dei libri che mi hanno regalato per il mio ultimo compleanno. Per certe cose tutte le filosofie si assomigliano… per altre, no.  
Non penso che tutto sia nulla. In qualsiasi senso si possano interpretare quelle parole. Credo che tutto conti qualcosa. Che ogni vita, per quanto piccola, abbia una sua dignità e una sua importanza… un suo ruolo nell'universo. Uno _spirito_, se vogliamo. E che l'universo senta la mancanza di ogni piccola vita, quando questa viene meno. Perciò è giusto gioire e addolorarsi per essa. Niente è insignificante.  
Ma non è neanche il caso di addolorarsi troppo. Perché niente può neanche morire davvero. La vita continua sempre, in una forma o un'altra. L'esistenza di ogni creatura ha effetto su altre, e così via in una reazione a catena che le comprende tutte. Finché l'influenza che abbiamo esercitato non si esaurisce, noi non cessiamo di esistere. E anche se così fosse… nella memoria del mondo ciò che siamo stati rimarrà per sempre. Non potrà mai svanire. Siamo tutti eterni, molto più di quello che crediamo.  
Raggiungo il grosso tronco. Questo non l'ho piantato io. L'ho trovato qui quando siamo venuti a viverci, già ricco di molti inverni. Era malato, ma non ho voluto tagliarlo. L'ho curato. È rinverdito. Ma la tempesta tende a scoprirgli le radici, quindi ogni tanto bisogna buttarci un po' di buona terra sopra e smuovere il suolo per farlo bere meglio. Mi metto all'opera di buona lena, e l'odore di terriccio bagnato mi riempie le narici. Non temere, vecchio mio. Potrai campare tranquillamente ancora per molti anni. Finché resterò qui io ad occuparmi di te. Spero che lo farà qualcun altro, se dovessi andarmene prima.  
_Non pensi che sia inutile? Dopotutto, prima o poi morirà comunque. E la vita continua anche senza di noi. Ti affezioni sempre troppo a chi ti potrà solo deludere.  
_No, non credo, fratello mio. In fondo… non ne sei anche tu la dimostrazione? Ti porto ancora con me, nonostante il modo in cui è finita tra noi. La tua influenza sulla mia vita non è ancora cessata. E questo vuol dire che anche tu non sei ancora morto. E che tutto quello che farò in futuro… sarà un po' anche opera _tua_.  
È così che ci salveremo tutti. Non potremo non salvarci.  
A pensarci… quel _ku _che vuol dire nulla, scritto in un altro modo, può essere un _certo _numero.  
In questo caso… eh eh… la strofa è vera senz'altro.  
Mi fermo un attimo. Alzo il viso al cielo, asciugandomelo.  
I miei antenati erano cacciatori. Non hanno mai avuto problemi ad uccidere per mangiare. Io ho scelto di no, ma comunque… combattendo, è successo a tutti noi di dover sacrificare delle vite. E non ho forse distrutto migliaia di steli d'erba ed insetti adesso, solo con queste poche vangate? Eppure… per quanto lo riconosca, preferisco comunque agire piuttosto che non agire. Anche i vecchi insegnavano che il cacciatore deve dedicare un pensiero alla preda per ringraziarla e chiederle perdono, ma senza sentirsi in colpa, perché fa quello che deve per vivere e per far vivere altri. Facciamo tutti parte della stessa vita. Le nostre azioni contribuiscono ad essa. Finché seguiamo questo cammino… tutto andrà bene. Lo so.  
È passato molto tempo da quando mi sono sentito così in armonia.  
Un momento perfetto? Immagino di sì. Per quanto possa esserlo un momento più di un altro. Tutti sono perfetti, a modo loro. Anche quelli dolorosi.  
E quell'arcobaleno immenso che vedo da un capo all'altro del cielo, lontano sulle onde, generato dalla tempesta, non è il più bello di tutti, o come il primo, o l'ultimo. Non ne ha bisogno. È meglio. È come… semplicemente… un altro di tutti gli arcobaleni.

1) Massima Zen: Il fenomeno è fenomeno/il fenomeno è nulla/il nulla è nulla/il nulla è fenomeno.


End file.
